


hold on to what we are

by aromanticpicard



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Kinda, jacobi is sad and lonely and misses his best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aromanticpicard/pseuds/aromanticpicard
Summary: Back home, Jacobi grieves.





	hold on to what we are

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at midnight and did very little revision so uhhh sorry that it's not the best  
> anyway I have a lot of feelings about these two

when you all finally arrive back on Earth, and you return to your home, you are struck all over again by how empty your life is without her. you’re wearing one of her sweatshirts, a gray MIT hoodie.

(you two used to share so many things, sometimes you couldn’t even remember who had originally owned a jacket or a book or a blanket)

(after she died, you went through her stuff - it took hours and your heart felt like it was imploding the entire time - but you needed to make sure you had some things to remember her by)

it’s hot in the apartment but you can’t bring yourself to care, instead just collapsing on the couch, closing your eyes and breathing. it had been such a long trip, and finding a way to slip away from everyone and get home had taken much longer than you had expected.

your living room is too bare without your blueprints and tools and chemicals spread out across the floor, your living room is too quiet without her making snarky remarks at you from across the room as you both worked.

you’re never again going to fall asleep on each other’s shoulders, curled up on your couch after long movie nights.

you’re never again going to hold things over her head, out of reach, teasingly, watching her simultaneously laugh and threaten you.

you’re never again going to fight over what music to play when driving anywhere together.

you slump further down in your seat and pull her sweatshirt a little tighter around you.

***

months pass, and someone finds something in a Goddard storage unit, during the cleanup of Goddard offices, equipment, and everything else they had.

there was a note found in the storage unit, instructing whoever found it to contact alana maxwell (if possible) or daniel jacobi (if not). and so you drive out, curious and excited and dreading all at the same time, and you enter the storage unit - filled with so many wires and electronics that you cannot even begin to comprehend the function of - and you flip the switch. there’s a moment of silence, then a so familiar, comforting voice -

“daniel?”

***

so maybe you won’t be able to fall asleep on her shoulder anymore, or make fun of her height, or drive with her in the passenger seat of your car. but somehow, you think, you two are going to be just fine.


End file.
